A Time to Cry, A Time to Spy
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: Get a group of spies and add time to bond. Take a dash of civilians, and stir in some drama. Break a few rules, and blend it with adventure. Let it simmer until a terrorrist organization threatens to take it all away.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story! Just a teaser because I'm evil. Muahaha. ;) I've had this written out for a while, but I decided to wait until the right time to post it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recipe for Main Characters: **Take a very young Zach. Put him on the stove and fry him with training until he turns out very, very hot. Put an innocent Cammie into a pan and steam her until she ends up stubborn and witty._

**Cammie's POV**

There are days when a girl wants to spend every minute with her friends. Today...is _not_ one of those days.

"Pretty please, Cam? I'll be your best friend!" Bex pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Bex, I'm _not_ spying on my mom!"

Macey crossed her legs and sighed. "Don't you want to know what she was talking about with Mr. Solomon?"

She got me there. "Yes. But I can't spy on my _mom_."

Liz's fingers played with her bed sheet. "It might be important. What if Mr. Solomon is going on a mission and he won't be able to teach CoveOps? You heard them say the words 'mission' and 'CoveOps'."

I stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah. And I feel terrible for spying on them. But you know I can't! What if she catches us?"

"That's why we won't get caught," Macey said, as if the answer was extremely obvious.

"But-" I started.

"Sorry," Bex cut me off. "You're doing this."

"But I-"

"Nope. Can't turn back now."

"I can't-"

"No," she said sternly. "You know you're curious."

I shrugged. It was true. "Curiosity killed the cat."

My best friend grinned. "But it benefitted the spy."

**Zach's POV**

"So, I hear we get to go on a Covert Operations mission tomorrow," Jonas said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing major. "It was in the database. New information provided from...the Gallagher Academy."

"What's that?"

"Some school for rich chicks," Grant replied. He dropped onto the couch lazily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know why they have anything to do with this?" I asked, sitting beside Jonas.

He began typing away on his laptop. "No. I can't find any information on them, except that the school is in Roseville, Virginia, and it's an all-girls boarding school."

"So they know about Covert Operations class, and you can't find information on them?"

Jonas nodded, giving up on his laptop. "Exactly. What do you think this means?"

I smirked. "I think we just found ourselves a spy school."

* * *

**Short teaser, but the actual chapters will be longer. Remember: You don't have to have an account in order to review! Next chapter will be dedicated to the first reviewer :)**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	2. IMPORTANT

I loved the reviews I got for this :) Chapter two WILL be dedicated to the guest reviewer (FIRST REVIEW!). But I don't think I can write this one on my own. I don't have enough ideas, and I don't wanna take the story down, considering the readers.

**THE BIG QUESTION!**

_Who wants to co-write this story with me? We can make a new account and everything, so PM me if you're willing!_

Much love to all of you :) I'm sorry about the lateness (is that even a word?) of this, but I had to REALLY think about my decision. Anyways...ANSWER THE QUESTION! ;)

Forever and Always,  
Me


	3. Muahaha

I loved the reviews I got for this :) Chapter two WILL be dedicated to the guest reviewer (FIRST REVIEW!). But I don't think I can write this one on my own. I don't have enough ideas, and I don't wanna take the story down, considering the readers.

**THE BIG QUESTION!**

_Who wants to co-write this story with me? We can make a new account and everything, so PM me if you're willing!_

Much love to all of you :) I'm sorry about the lateness (is that even a word?) of this, but I had to REALLY think about my decision. Anyways...ANSWER THE QUESTION! ;)

Forever and Always,  
Me

**UPDATE: 7/22/12**

**Okay. I have a dilemna :P PM or email me some of your work. A very short piece. Either a one-shot or just a scene :)**

**UPDATE: 7/23/12**

_Soccerluver11 - Could you turn on PM or email me? Thanks :) maxpierce4ever gmail . com_

_Okayyy, so I have some options. Either I get you guys to vote on ONE co-writer, or I choose a group of writers and we can write the story together. Sound good? TELL ME! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner the story will be up. :)_


	4. CoWriters

And my problems have been solved :) First off, I'd like to say how amazed I was when I read all of those reviews. I was even happier when I saw that there were several people willing to co-write. Unfortunately, that means we can't all do it. So I thought extremely hard about it. All of these writers have their talents, but I couldn't handle such a big group.

**The following is a list of those who volunteered to co-write:**

**annam645**

**soccerluver11**

**Karsen Lavette**

**musik577**

**Janelle789**

**aGoodGirlGoneBad**

I'd like to thank you all so much for this. I'm really really sorry to those of you I didn't pick, but I had to make a decision one way or another.

I guess you deserve some sort of an explanation as to HOW I chose. Sadly, I couldn't get a writing sample from everyone. Well, I looked at the simple stuff, like accuracy in grammar, spelling, etc. Then, I checked out the use of vocabulary. I also kept an eye out for the humor, seriousness, etc. I was still kinda stumped, so I went ahead and checked for devotion to stories. That left me with three...

I ended up comparing their writing styles with mine. If they were too similar, I wouldn't have chosen them. The same goes if they were too different.

And that's how I ended up with **musik577 **and **Karsen Lavette** as my co-writers.

CONGRATS! PM me when you read this :)

Forever and Always,  
Me


	5. Soccerluver11

Soccerluver11,

I'm really sorry I didn't pick you :( I was really considering it, too. Actually, you were the first person I really really thought could do it. I even read "What Happens Next?" (which is great, by the way) and it just boosted my expectations of you and your writing. I loved your choice of words and the fact that you aren't extremely off character (like a lot of people are).

But there was also the whole messaging thing. It was kinda hard, but I got around that. Anyways, I looked for similarities in our writing and I realized some things.

You write more dialogue, I prefer to go into tons of detail. Yes, my way can get pretty boring because everybody loves dialogue, but I didn't think it would really fit into your style.

Again, I'm super sorry! But your writing is still awesome, and I'll be reading your story :) Your support and reviews for this story was absolutely fantastic, though.

Love you!

Forever and Always,  
Me


End file.
